24 Décembre
by Dieithryn
Summary: Dean/Castiel, se passe pendant la saison 5 à peu près, presque un PWP, wing!kink, slash.


Fandom : _Supernatural_  
><span>Pairing :<span> Dean Winchester/Castiel  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> La série _Supernatural_ appartient à Eric Kripke, à Robert Singer et à la CW, je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de mes travaux, seulement de la satisfaction personnelle. (Par contre, le texte est à moi.)  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Pour une fois, le slash ne va pas jusqu'au bout, je ne me sentais pas de l'écrire. Ce texte est complètement, scandaleusement, effroyablement romantique, fluffy, fait de guimauve au pays des Bisounours ... Petite chose avant de lire, ça s'inscrit dans la saison 5 à peu près, la timeline ne correspond pas au canon mais on va dire que je m'en fous. Ce texte est dédié à mon chaton Sam, parce qu'il y a des ailes, il y a du hurt, du comfort, du Dean tout nu, du Castiel tout nu et puis du slash, tout simplement.

* * *

><p>24 Décembre.<p>

Dean détestait cette date. Elle lui rappelait les Noëls passés à attendre son père, posté devant la fenêtre pour guetter son retour. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un seul Noël heureux dans son enfance après la mort de sa mère. Sauf celui où Sam lui avait offert ce collier.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne signifiait plus rien sauf l'échec de Castiel face à la recherche de son Père. Et peut-être même l'échec de leur mission pour éviter l'Apocalypse. Et par conséquent le funeste destin qui leur pendait au nez, aux deux frères Winchester.

Assis sur le lit du motel qu'ils occupaient, le dos collé au mur, une bouteille de whiskey bon marché dans la main, Dean regardait le lit vide devant lui sans le voir. Sam était parti prendre l'air, il ne supportait pas la présence étouffante du Dean de Noël. L'aîné des deux chasseurs avait passé la journée à se plaindre, à pousser des soupirs d'exaspération et à boire. Sa vue était troublée par l'alcool et ses pensées étaient désordonnées.

Castiel était un sujet qui revenait souvent à son esprit d'ordinaire. Mais là, grisé par l'alcool, c'était bien pire. Dean ne pensait presque qu'exclusivement à lui depuis deux bonnes heures. Il revoyait leur première rencontre, cette impression d'invulnérabilité, de domination, d'omnipotence, de pouvoir qu'il dégageait, son regard exprimant la supériorité et l'omniscience, sa démarche, virile et assurée, son assurance et son sérieux, sa crédibilité malgré son apparence débraillée. Il ressentait la peur qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là, quand les tôles du hangar avaient commencé leur danse effrénée et que les lumières faiblardes s'étaient éteintes, crachant des étincelles. Il se souvint ne pas vouloir croire ce que l'Ange lui disait. De telles créatures ? Impossible qu'elles existent. Qu'il mérite d'être ramené à la vie ? Impossible que ce ne soit le cas.

Plusieurs autres moments lui revinrent en mémoire. Des joyeux, qui le faisait sourire, des plus tristes, qui le faisait prendre une nouvelle gorgée de liquide ambré et d'autres, emplis de colère qui le faisait serrer le poing et la mâchoire. Il notait aussi des détails. Des regards lancés par la créature ailée, remplis de regrets, d'envie, de jalousie, des gestes, anodins, mais signifiants tellement, sa loyauté, sa dévotion, sa disponibilité, son combat pour le protéger.

Castiel, son Cas, son Ange, était l'être qui le fascinait le plus. Plus que Dieu lui-même qui n'avait pas hésité à quitter le navire et à s'exiler sur Terre, abandonnant et les Anges -ses enfants, ses soldats- et les humains, sa soi-disant plus belle création. Castiel lui, n'avait pas hésité à se rebeller pour lui, il avait suivi ses convictions et non les ordres émanant d'Archanges assoiffés de pouvoir et de tranquillité, il avait gardé sa foi en son Père et sa foi en Dean. Castiel, cet être magnifique, autant spirituellement parlant que physiquement.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond et intense étaient captivants. Ses cheveux, sa barbe de deux jours et cette cravate mal serrée lui donnaient cet air négligé tellement attirant. Sa voix, grave, douce et chaude était un régal pour ses oreilles. Ses muscles, qu'il devinait avec peine sous les couches de vêtement, traduisaient une force bien en dessous de ses capacités réelles. Son incompréhension face à l'humour, aux subtilités de la langue, aux double-sens, aux comportements humains en général. Toutes ces petites choses faisaient de Cas' ce qu'il était. Et en cette veille de Noël, Dean n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête.

« Cas', espèce d'enculé, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? murmura Dean pour lui-même avant de porter une énième fois la bouteille à ses lèvres. »

Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était sentir l'Ange contre lui, passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs, ancrer son regard dans le sien, un bras autour de sa taille et que le monde s'effondre en un instant. Il en avait assez de cette connerie d'Apocalypse. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, Castiel dans ses bras. Il voulait lui retirer ce stupide trenchcoat, le tirer à lui par la cravate mal serrée et prendre possession de ses lèvres, lui avouer par des gestes combien il tenait à lui. Il s'imagina un instant les mains de l'ange parcourir son dos doucement, effleurant à peine la peau délicate pour descendre sur la ceinture, la défaire lentement …

Inconsciemment, la main de Dean migra vers son entrejambe où une bosse se formait déjà. Il pressa un peu dessus et poussa un grognement. Il commença à la masser à travers son jean et son érection se fit plus forte. Il prit une position plus confortable sur le lit et écarta légèrement ses jambes. Il vida la bouteille de whisky et la laissa glisser à terre. Il ferma ses yeux et bloqua ses pensées sur les mains de Castiel remplaçant les siennes entre ses cuisses. Il déboutonna son jean et baissa la fermeture éclair pour glisser sa main dans son boxer. La sensation de sa main sur son sexe gorgé de sang lui fit arquer son dos et jeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant dans un soupir. Dean bougea légèrement sa main le long de son érection, imaginant toujours l'Ange entre ses jambes, prêt à le prendre dans sa bouche chaude et humide. A cette pensée, le chasseur ouvrit les yeux en grand, sa virilité pulsant de désir, attendant douloureusement la délivrance.

« Oh Cas, Cas, Cas, gémit Dean tout en accélérant le rythme de sa main. »

Soudainement, comme si le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait s'était concentré pour lui sauter au visage, il s'arrêta. Il était en train d'appeler Castiel à voix haute. Et comme souvent la nuit, il n'était pas long à répondre, voulant avant tout protéger le chasseur de ses cauchemars. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Dean prononce le nom de l'Ange dans ses visions de l'Enfer, comme un appel à l'aide auquel la créature céleste avait toujours répondu, calmant le jeune homme en plaçant sa main sur la brûlure à son épaule, diffusant une chaleur apaisante dans son corps. Il eut tout juste le temps de retirer sa main de son sous-vêtement que l'Ange apparaissait dans la chambre du motel, l'air affolé.

« Dean ? Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel en s'approchant du lit où le chasseur était installé.

- Ouais ça va, je … c'est rien.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Vois-tu encore l'Enfer en cauchemar ?

- Non, je ne dormais pas Cas', désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien, lâcha Dean en essayant de cacher le fait que son pantalon était ouvert. »

Regardant autour de lui, l'Ange remarqua la bouteille qui gisait au sol, vide de son contenu, tout comme sa jumelle, posée sur la table. Il put déduire rapidement l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel se trouvait son protégé. Il poussa un léger soupir, désolé de voir Dean se détruire comme ça, chercher une échappatoire à la réalité. Si ce n'était pas les femmes, c'était l'alcool. Et depuis quelques temps, les bouteilles se faisaient plus nombreuses et les sorties dans des lieux de dépravation et de pêché beaucoup moins fréquentes. Castiel était conscient que Dean s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres à chaque nouvel état d'ivresse, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'aider, le soutenir, lui faire remonter la pente dangereusement abrupte sur laquelle il glissait, lui amener la lumière.

L'Ange s'approcha du chasseur et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il senti Dean frissonner au contact et le vit détourner la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour faire disparaître cette douleur, cette tristesse qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il voulait simplement voir les yeux verts emplis de joie et de paix plutôt que de larmes lourdes de regrets et de fatigue. Il voulait lui dire combien il était aimé et il souhaitait tellement que cela suffise à faire sourire le jeune homme, que cela suffise à lui redonner la force nécessaire pour se battre, pour continuer à rouler sur les routes des Etats-Unis. Mais il en doutait fortement. Depuis qu'il avait chu, il n'était plus sûr de rien, à part de son amour pour Dean et de sa foi en cet homme à qui il avait tout donné, pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.

Dean, encore gêné de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tenta de s'éloigner de la main de son Ange mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Le contact l'apaisait et il en avait besoin. Il eut un moment d'absence causé par l'alcool pendant lequel il profitait de la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui. Ses ardeurs s'étaient calmées et il s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel, qui ne bougea pas. Une larme rebelle alla s'écraser sur le trenchcoat, laissant une auréole brun foncé sur le tissu. Quelques larmes de plus s'autorisèrent une virée sur les joues de Dean qui ne chercha pas à les essuyer, ni les dissimuler. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller, et il ne pouvait le faire que devant Castiel.

L'Ange fut surpris de cette marque de confiance et souhaita que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Son bras se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre épaule et il attira Dean plus près de lui, l'enserrant doucement. Il senti quelques sanglots discrets et aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il avait appris que des fois, le silence valait mieux que des mots. Tout ce que le chasseur avait besoin, c'était d'une présence, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerai pas, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Alors il lui offrit l'étreinte de ses bras et son épaule pour pleurer. Il attendait que Dean brise le silence, parce qu'il fallait que ça vienne de lui, il était comme un enfant apeuré qui se fermerait comme une huître si on lui forçait la main.

Au lieu de parler, Dean se serra plus fort contre son Ange, l'entourant de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au plus profond de son cou. Il savait que Castiel attendait qu'il s'explique mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait savourer ce moment le plus possible, se reposer contre le corps chaud et apaisant de la créature céleste, s'imprégner de sa tranquillité, respirer son odeur. Très vite, il ressentit le besoin de se confier.

« Je n'en peux plus, Cas, murmura le chasseur contre la peau tannée. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête. »

Castiel serra son protégé plus fort contre lui. Son souffle chaud contre son cou lui faisait un effet étrange. Il sentait quelque chose grandir en lui, une gêne au niveau de son entrejambe il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Il voulait avant tout calmer Dean, le faire se sentir bien pendant quelques instants, qu'il oublie tout pour se concentrer sur une douceur et une chaleur diffuse uniquement. Il eut soudainement une idée et repoussa Dean pour se lever. Il fit dans les yeux verts une certaine peur, une déception aussi, dû au fait qu'il s'éloigne juste après s'être confié. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer avant d'enlever son trenchcoat, sa veste et sa chemise doucement.

Dean ne savait quoi penser. Que faisait l'Ange ? Qu'avait-il en tête en se déshabillant devant lui comme ça ? Pourquoi diable le regardait-il comme ça ?

« Cas, qu'est-ce que …

- Shh Dean, laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi te montrer, laisse-moi faire disparaître ta douleur, le coupa Castiel dans un murmure. »

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever. Il l'attira contre son torse, lui enleva son t-shirt et le prit dans ses bras, positionnant les bras de Dean autour de sa taille et mettant sa main droite sur la cicatrice, la regardant avec douleur. Le jeune homme était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire et se laissait manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette. Des frissons le parcoururent alors qu'il prenait contact avec la peau satinée. Il reposa sa tête dans le cou de l'Ange en fermant les yeux, ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre. Le bruit que faisait Castiel habituellement en arrivant ou en repartant se fit entendre et Dean eu peur qu'il l'ait abandonné. Mais la sensation dans ses bras le persuada du contraire. Soudainement, il senti quelque chose de doux se glisser dans son dos et l'étreindre plus fort. Une grande chaleur se diffusa en lui, lui faisant oublier où il était. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Sous ses paupières, il voyait un écrin de douceur blanc l'envelopper et une grande forme lumineuse tendre les bras vers lui. Castiel. Il savait que c'était lui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il le reconnaissait, bien que son vaisseau ne soit plus là. Il sentait que seul son Ange pouvait le réconforter comme ça. Et à ce moment, il sut. Il était amoureux. Et le voir comme ça le rendait plus amoureux encore.

Après quelques minutes, Dean ouvrit finalement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit en relevant la tête fut quelque chose accroché au dos de Castiel. Il suivit la ligne et se retourna, découvrant deux ailes croisées, le retenant prisonnier des bras de Castiel. Elles étaient de couleur crème avec des reflets marron, tigrées de gris. Il caressa doucement les plumes qui frémirent au contact délicat. Le chasseur se retourna vers Castiel et vit son regard amusé. L'Ange mis fin à l'étreinte et recula d'un pas. Il étendit ses ailes qui emplirent la pièce et Dean se trouva le souffle coupé à cette vision. Il tendit la main pour caresser les plumes et l'aile avança vers lui, allant caresser sa joue. Il ferma les yeux au contact et poussa un soupir d'aise.

Ils se rassirent sur le lit et les ailes de Castiel reprirent leur place, autour des épaules du chasseur. La bouche de Dean effleura la peau du cou de l'Ange. Il eut subitement l'envie de goûter la peau offerte. Sa main droite s'appuya légèrement sur l'épaule droite de Cas'. Il se redressa un peu et embrassa légèrement la base du cou. Il avait envie de plus, ce n'était pas assez. Il entreprit une litanie de doux baisers descendant légèrement vers le torse sous ses doigts. La respiration de Castiel se fit plus accélérée, sa peau se couvrit de frissons et ses muscles se tendaient fortement sous les caresses. Dean se redressa et s'assit sur les cuisses de son Ange pour lui faire face. Il plongea directement ses lèvres sur les pectoraux, ses mains caressant les flancs doucement, comme s'il avait peur de casser son bien le plus précieux. Il se dirigea vers le téton droit et y découvrit un léger grain de beauté. Il l'embrassa avant de donner un coup de langue sur la pointe de chair et caresser son jumeau du bout des doigts.

« Cas, soupira Dean, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir, rien que toi et moi ?

- Dean …

- Allez, emmène-moi quelque part en attendant la fin du monde.

- Dean je …

- Cas, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux partir avec toi, je ne veux plus me battre, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

- Dean, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu as trop bu.

- Non Cas, je sais ce que je veux, je te veux toi, peu importe que ce que peuvent dire les autres Anges, peu importe ce qu'ils voudront te faire, je te protègerai, je les tuerai pour toi.

- Dean, s'il-te-plaît …

- Tais-toi Cas, cria le chasseur en prenant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, tais-toi et écoute-moi. Je n'attends plus rien de cette vie, je suis fatigué de courir après des monstres, je veux, pour une fois, voir un être magnifique à mes côtés tous les jours, je veux le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le goûter, lui faire l'amour sauvagement et plus doucement, je veux connaitre chaque recoin de sa peau, je te veux toi, Cas. Tu es mon Ange, Cas, tu es cet être magnifique. Aime moi Cas, aime moi je t'en supplie, fait moi me sentir vivant. »

A ces paroles, les ailes de Castiel vibrèrent et s'ouvrirent en grand dans la pièce, brassant l'air frais, faisant tomber la bouteille vide de dessus la table. Il prit Dean par les épaules et le fit s'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, ses mains placées de chaque côté de son visage. Ses lèvres fondèrent sur celles de Dean brusquement. Le baiser était passionné, plein de fouge mais traduisait aussi l'inexpérience de Castiel. Dean prit le contrôle et enseigna à son Ange l'art d'embrasser. Les dents s'entrechoquaient, les lèvres se faisaient dévorer, les langues se liaient, se disputaient. Instinctivement, Dean haussa ses hanches pour rencontrer le bassin de Castiel. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de ce dernier et il mit fin au baiser, ressentant la même gêne pas si déplaisante au niveau de son entrejambe. Il regarda Dean, les yeux pleins de désir avant de les baisser vers la bosse qui se formait sous sa ceinture.

« Dean, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, souffla l'innocente créature, la voix presque honteuse.

- Libère-la Cas, et ça te viendra tout seul, tu verras. Ces choses-là doivent prendre l'air, répondit le chasseur avec un regard lubrique. »

Castiel descendit du lit et défit sa ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon, en même temps que Dean l'imitait. Il laissa tomber le tissu et l'enleva tant bien que mal, en le faisant passer par ses chaussures. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit les pieds nus de son chasseur. Il enleva chaussures et chaussettes, découvrant l'existence de celles-ci avec une certaine surprise. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à enlever son caleçon, gémissant à la libération de son sexe. A cette vue, Dean se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive avec difficulté. L'Ange se réinstalla au-dessus de son protégé et appuya son bassin contre celui qui se trouvait sous lui. Ils laissèrent tous les deux s'échapper un cri au contact de leurs deux membres et un autre, et encore un autre, à mesure que Castiel réitérait l'opération, chaque fois un peu plus fort. Instinctivement, l'Ange dirigea sa main droite entre leurs corps, empoignant leurs sexes dans une même étreinte. Là encore, ils crièrent leur plaisir de concert. Il commença à bouger ses doigts sur toute la longueur, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus irrégulièrement. Son bras le maintenant au-dessus de Dean commençait à trembler, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Sous lui, le chasseur se hissait pour plus de contact, gémissant de longues plaintes de ravissement. Dieu que Castiel était doué. L'Ange sentit quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, cette nécessité d'aller plus vite, plus fort, de se relâcher. Après quelques mouvements de plus, les deux amants se libérèrent ensemble. Castiel retomba lourdement sur Dean, foudroyé par son orgasme, ses ailes pendant de chaque côté de leurs corps brillants de sueur.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, ils se relevèrent et s'assirent sur le lit. Castiel ramassa ses ailes mais Dean lui demanda de les lui montrer encore. Il s'émerveilla encore à la vue des plumes planant dans la pièce. Il s'installa contre le torse de son Ange et caressa doucement les plumes, pensivement.

« Tu sais Cas', je le pensais vraiment quand je disais vouloir m'enfuir avec toi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir gagner cette bataille.

- Je crois en toi Dean. Je sais que tu y arriveras. C'est écrit. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour te pousser, quelqu'un qui te fasse te lever le matin.

- Non, pas quelqu'un, seulement toi, soupira Dean avant d'embrasser l'Ange à nouveau et de s'endormir au creux de ses ailes. »

Quelques temps plus tard, l'Apocalypse se finissait, grâce à Dean et à son Ange. Et chaque 24 décembre, à partir de ce moment-là, devint une fête plus intime, importante et pleine de sens que Noël.

FIN

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas cette fin, c'est trop fluffy, pas du tout ce que je pensais être la fin au début ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré tout le truc ... ça devait être beaucoup plus long et puis arrivée à une semaine de travail acharné dessus, je n'ai pas pu faire plus que ce semblant d'OS ...<p>

Sinon, le grain de beauté de Castiel est réel, si si, je vous jure ! Je suis peut-être trop obsédée par Misha Collins pour l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs …

Tomates & briques acceptées.


End file.
